


属于网恋的婴儿学步cei

by Kumo_kira



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumo_kira/pseuds/Kumo_kira





	属于网恋的婴儿学步cei

“叮咚——”门铃响了，躺在床上磨蹭着双腿的小主播抬起埋在枕头里的脸，往门口看了眼，门铃响起了第二声。他坐起来甩了甩头让自己略微清醒一点，起身去开门。小主播根本没意识到自己在床上蹭的发型有多惨不忍睹，搭拉着拖鞋在门口站定，打开门，门外的人背着光莫名的有点闪。

“您好，请问是梁山先生对吗？我是编号为02059的Alpha义工，因为我是第一次做义工所以我还带了抑制剂，如果您需要的话可以直接使用。”那人长的真好看，头有些晕乎乎的小主播想。

“额，你还好吗？”那人看小主播没动也不说话，信息素已经开始扩散，接触到信息素的A义工莫名感觉呼吸有些困难。

“唔……就你吧。”小主播想着反正叫都叫了不用白不用，侧开身让Alpha进去。

进门后的Alpha放下背包，从包里拿出事先准备好的Omega抑制剂，释放了略微的信息素想让小主播放松一些方便注射抑制剂。没想到一转身，小主播已经靠着门坐在地上，面色潮红的摩擦着双腿。

Alpha走到小主播身边，刚蹲下，小主播就因为信息素的贴近热情的靠了上去，在Alpha怀里乱蹭。为了防止针头不小心划伤小主播，Alpha只能把抑制剂放下，企图释放更多的信息素安慰小主播，没想到小主播的反应更大了。第一次出来做义工就遇到这种状况的Alpha有些懵，想了想还是直接开始吧，抑制剂等过了一阵先打。

Alpha没辙，抱着小主播回了房间放在床上，根据义工守则第四条为了安全起见他准备去拿背包里的避孕套。虽然不进生殖腔基本不会怀孕但是这就像买彩票，谁知道最后结果会如何。

总共不过一分钟的时间，回到房间小主播已经蹭的上衣盖不住肚子、长裤挂在膝盖处了。第一次做义工的Alpha看到眼前白花花的肉体没有心动是假的，但是义工守则束缚着他，他清楚自己能做什么不能做什么，第一次就出岔子的Alpha会被人看不起的！

Alpha跪在床边，把小主播的裤子帮他脱了下来，把他的衣服往下扯了点盖住肚子。Alpha深吸了一口气凑到小主播的脖颈边上，轻轻的舔着他的腺体，他感觉到了身下小主播的身体在颤抖，轻轻的握住对方前面的那物件感觉又硬了几分。他感觉到舌头舔过的皮肤开始变得松弛，毫不犹豫的一口咬了下去开始往内注入自己的信息素。

他感觉到小主播整个人抖了一下直接射在了他手上。他从床头扯了张纸巾把手上的东西擦掉，闻着小主播身上淡淡的奶香，Alpha一时没忍住在他嘴角亲了一口，还好小主播因为发情热懵了，不然这可是非常值得举报的事情。

“热……”小主播无意识的说着。

义工还是个称职的义工，抽了个枕头垫在他腰下面，拿出干洗洗手液洗了手顺便用消毒湿巾擦了下自己胯下那物件。伸手分开小主播的腿，从小穴里流出的水已经洇湿了屁股下的床单，Alpha想过会遇到这种状况，但是真遇到了感觉又不一样。

Alpha伸手去抚摸小主播的两瓣肉臀，大拇指在穴口附近轻轻按了两下，看小主播没有排斥反应Alpha才继续动作，一根手指缓慢的插入穴中小弧度的抽插着。

“嗯……”小主播微微的挺起腰小声呻吟着。

Alpha看他接受的不错，开始慢慢的增加手指，直至三根手指在他后穴中开始寻找他的敏感点。

“唔！”不知是按到了哪里，小主播臀部的肌肉猛的一缩，又一次射了出来。

发情期的omega真的比任何时候都敏感，新上任的义工Alpha算是见识了。

Alpha秉持着让omega舒服、让omega爽、omega的感必须要放第一位的义工守则，脱了裤子带上套，小声跟小主播说：“我要进去了。”

小主播半睁着眼，眼神有些迷离的回他：“嗯……进来……”

Alpha慢慢的把自己那物件挺进小主播的后穴，毕竟是新手以前练习都是对着充气娃娃，现在的他每进去一点就要小声询问小主播有没有不舒服的地方。

原本意识模糊的小主播愣是让他磨得有些清醒了，Alpha靠在他耳旁问的他耳朵都红了。他使劲儿推了一把Alpha，装凶说他：“你能不能行？问什么问？”

虽然Alpha现在被义工守则束缚，但是一个Alpha被omega问‘能不能行’这还是个很严重的问题。 

Alpha深吸了一口气开始慢慢加快动作，小主播有些忍不住配合的小幅度扭着腰，原本垫在腰下的枕头被蹭到了一旁。

Alpha弯下腰想把枕头再给他垫好，刚拿起枕头一手搂着小主播的腰准备把他抱起来一些，小主播就软软的伸手环住了他的脖子。

“难受……”小主播把头靠在他肩上，小声说着。

“哪里难受？”作为一个合格的义工，Alpha积极的问，虽然不想承认但还是怕是自己技术不好的锅。

“快一点。”小主播说话呼出的气喷在Alpha的皮肤上，Alpha又硬了几分。

Alpha搂着小主播的腰直接把他抱起来让他坐在自己身上。这个姿势导致那物件进的更深了，仿佛已经蹭到了生殖腔口。Alpha加快了动作，小主播忍不住的随着他的动作呻吟出声。

小主播因为信息素的缘故有些忍不住的想跟Alpha索吻，可Alpha牢记义工守则花式躲避，正处在发情期的小主播哪是他的对手，亲了好几下没亲到生气了，不知道拿来的力气把Alpha按在床上。

毫无准备的Alpha躺在床上看着在自己身上动的小主播，还俯下身向自己索吻，他一时没忍住迎了上去。

小主播的唇瓣有一种淡淡的牛奶味，他忍不住的与小主播交换着唾液，配合着小主播动的频率开始挺腰，不一会儿小主播就软下腰趴在他怀里喘气。

他一翻身把小主播压在身下努力的耕耘着，终于一次作罢抱着小主播去浴室里清理。小主播清醒了一小会儿脸红的看着和自己赤身裸体站在浴室里的Alpha，可没过几分钟小主播就迎来了新一波的发情热。

发情期持续了整整五天，义工小哥第一次上门服务就遇到了超过常规三天发情期的omega。


End file.
